hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC's Scenario)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the third in a consecutive series of above-average and damaging Atlantic hurricane seasons, featuring 14 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes, which caused a total of over $49.975 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The season officially began on June 1, 2018, and ended on November 30, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Tropical Storm Alberto on May 25, which marked the fourth consecutive year in which a storm developed before the official start of the season. The next storm, Beryl, became the first hurricane to form in the eastern Atlantic during the month of July since Bertha in 2008. Then in September, Tropical Storm Gordon made landfall in Nicaragua as a tropical depression, causing torrential downpours and flash flooding. Hurricane Helene formed soon after Gordon and became the second major hurricane on record in the Bay of Campeche, after Karl of 2010. Isaac and Joyce traversed through the Bahamas and Northern Caribbean islands causing a total of $7.8 billion combined. Category 5 hurricane Leslie formed in September and became the 3rd consecutive Category 5 hurricane in each season since 2016. Leslie made landfall in Cuba and the US as a major hurricane, causing $12 billion in damage and killing more than 300 people. Tropical Storm Michael soon followed, pouring rain on hard hit areas previously impacted by Leslie. Nadine and Subtropical Depression Sixteen both closed out the 2018 season on November 8, 2018. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (SS) from:05/07/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Beryl (C2)" From:10/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) From:27/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C1 text:Debby (C1) From:08/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:C3 text:Ernesto (C3) From:13/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C1 text:Florence (C1) From:28/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:TD text:Seven (TD) barset:break From:31/08/2018 till:05/09/2018 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) From:06/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C3 text:Helene (C3) From:13/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C2 text:Isaac (C2) From:17/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:C4 text:Joyce (C4) From:23/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C2 text:Kirk (C2) From:30/09/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C5 text:Leslie (C5) From:17/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:TS text:Michael (TS) barset:break From:01/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:TS text:Nadine (SS) From:08/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:TD text:Sixteen (SD) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Note: Subtropical Storm Alberto is based on the real Subtropical Storm Alberto, due to my late 2018 prediction. Subtropical Storm Alberto A broad area of low pressure formed over the southwestern Caribbean Sea on May 21, as the result of the activity between an upper-level low and a weak surface trough. It moved to the west gradually over the next few days, slowly organizing. The NHC gave the system a high chance to form into a depression or storm within 2 days. On May 25, the system organized Subtropical Depression One, due to the convection being displaced to the right of the center. SD One continued to the northeast until it entered the Gulf of Mexico late on May 26. Early the next day, SD One organized and strengthened into Subtropical Storm Alberto. The storm reached its peak of 65 mph (100 km/h) on May 28 before landfalling on the Florida-Alabama border. Alberto quickly weakened to a subtropical depression after landfall, but persisted very far inland. Alberto finally transitioned to post-tropical over Michigan on May 31, soon to be absorbed by a larger low over Ontario. Hurricane Beryl A small, disorganized tropical wave exited the coast of Africa and passed through the Cape Verde Islands on July 3. By July 5, the small wave organized into a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Two quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Beryl later that day as a result of high sea surface temperatures and low wind shear over the storm. Beryl stayed relatively small during it's life, and as it strengthened into the first hurricane of the season, formed a small pinhole eye on July 6. The storm underwent faster-than-usual intensification thereafter and became a Category 2 hurricane the next day. By this point, Hurricane Watches and Warnings were issued on the Leeward Islands of Dominica and Martinique. These were the only two islands given hurricane warnings at the time due to the size of Beryl. Suddenly after being upgraded to Category 2 status, Beryl's eye disappeared and Beryl underwent an eyewall replacement cycle. This caused Beryl to become larger as it approached the Leeward Islands. Beryl peaked with 100 mph (165 km/h) winds as Hurricane Warnings were extended to Guadeloupe and St. Lucia. Beryl passed between Dominica and Martinique on July 8 and Beryl began weakening as a result of high wind shear in the Caribbean and lower SSTs. Beryl weakened to a 50 mph tropical storm before passing between Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic, causing gusty winds and moderate rainfall. Beryl was declared a remnant low on July 9 and continued to the northeast along with a developing Tropical Storm Chris. Beryl was absorbed by Post-Tropical Cyclone Chris on July 17. Tropical Storm Chris A large tropical wave traversed its way through the northern Caribbean and over the Bahamas while gradually organizing. On July 10, the wave organized into Tropical Depression Three while off the coast of Florida. Later the same day, TD Three was upgraded to 40 mph, therefore becoming Tropical Storm Chris. Convection around the center exploded and Chris reached its peak of 45 mph early on July 12. The next day, satellite could see that Chris' circulation was becoming exposed and the storm was beginning to acquire subtropical characteristics. However, the storm was not operationally documented as subtropical. Chris' convection became lacking, and soon enough, Chris weakened to a tropical depression on July 14 and rapidly dissipated just south of Canada and continued across the North Atlantic as a post-tropical storm. Chris eventually absorbed the remnants of Beryl on July 17. Hurricane Debby A tropical wave departed the coast of Africa on July 20, and entered the Caribbean on July 24. The storm did not develop until July 26 when it was given a 80/90 chance of developing over a period of two days and five days. The next day, the system became Potential Tropical Cyclone Four as tropical storm warnings and watches were issued for Belize and other surrounding areas in the Yucatan Peninsula. PTC Four eventually organized into Tropical Storm Debby later that same day as it developed a defined circulation. Debby made landfall as a 50 mph tropical storm in the Yucatan Peninsula near Majahual on July 28. Debby soon weakened to a tropical depression briefly before re-strengthening in the Bay of Campeche. Debby formed a small eye as a 70 mph storm and early on July 30, Debby was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. With Debby's upgrade to a hurricane on July 30, it was the earliest formation of a second hurricane since 2005. Debby reached its peak of 90 mph (150 km/h) and a lowest recorded pressure of 981 millibars on August 1 before making landfall near Tampico. Debby rapidly weakened as it moved inland, dissipating on August 2. Debby caused a total of $108 million in damages and lead to 30 causalities. Debby caused heavy rain in the Yucatan Peninsula and near Tampico which resulted in major flash flooding. The flooding remained for five days before cleanup could begin. Hurricane Ernesto A disorganized tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 5, traversing through the Atlantic for a few days. On August 8, the system finally organized enough to be declared a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Five soon encountered a pocket of high wind shear and cold SSTs. Five then degenerated into a remnant low briefly on August 9. By the next morning, the tropical depression had regenerated and continued to strengthen. The same day, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm, receiving the name Ernesto. A flight into Ernesto received 70 mph winds on August 11, and Ernesto was upgraded to a hurricane shortly after an eye appeared on satellite. Ernesto then went through a period of rapid intensification, becoming a major hurricane the next day. Ernesto passed extremely close to Bermuda, but only brought gusty winds, rough surf conditions, and moderate rainfall. Ernesto reached its peak of 115 mph (185 km/h) on August 11 and then began to weaken as it moved farther north in the Atlantic. Ernesto weakened to a tropical storm before transitioning to a Post-Tropical Cyclone on August 14. Ernesto passed by Newfoundland after turning post-tropical, bringing heavy rain and gusty winds. Ernesto caused minor damage and caused no causalities. Hurricane Florence A disorganized area of clouds formed over North Carolina on August 11 and gradually moved into the Atlantic Ocean. Models predicted that this system would become tropical and slowly organize over the next few days. Unexpectedly, the system rapidly organized into tropical depression on August 13, and eventually Tropical Storm Florence twelve hours later. Florence remained a tropical storm for a few days before the storm became slightly more organized. Recon flew into the center of Florence and found winds of 80 mph near a developing eye. Florence peaked with 90 mph (150 km/h) winds just southwest of Newfoundland on August 17, and then began rapidly weakening thereafter. Florence was downgraded to a tropical storm on August 18, and it was declared post-tropical on August 19, showing an exposed circulation, little to no tropical characteristics, and organization. Florence was the second storm to impact Newfoundland in the span of one week. The first system was Ernesto, which passed by as a post-tropical cyclone, bringing heavy rain and gusty wind. Florence was the stronger of the two to pass Newfoundland, as Florence was a fully tropical Category 1 hurricane. Only heavy rain and somewhat gusty winds were reported. Florence caused 2 causalities. Tropical Depression Seven A Central American Gyre formed a low pressure area near Honduras on August 25. The system moved over the Yucatan with little organization from August 26-27. Once the system reached the Bay of Campeche, it organized into Tropical Depression Seven on August 28. The storm reached its peak of 35 mph (55km/h) and a lowest minimal pressure of 1007 millibars. Seven made landfall in Mexico as a large system, bringing rain to areas in Texas. Seven dissipated on August 30, only six hours after landfall. Tropical Storm Gordon A tropical wave moved off of the coast of Africa on August 21. The system could not develop due to hostile conditions in the deep MDR. It moved across the northern part of South America from August 26-29, dumping heavy rain on the area. The system entered the lower Caribbean and began to slowly organize into a tropical depression on August 30. By the early hours of August 31, the system was upgraded to Tropical Depression Eight as it made landfall in Nicaragua. The depression moved inland with very little change in intensity. The system moved over water again, and became Tropical Storm Gordon. The storm began to acquire subtropical characteristics on September 2, but was never officially declared subtropical as the storm peaked with 60 mph (95 km/h) winds. Gordon made landfall as a very weak tropical storm with 40 mph winds in Belize on September 3. Gordon moved inland and became a remnant. The remnants of Gordon contributed to the development of Tropical Storm Paul in the Pacific. Hurricane Helene From the same Central American Gyre that formed Tropical Storm Gordon, another low pressure formed over Nicaragua and Honduras. On September 6, as Gordon's remnants entered the Pacific, another low pressure with the possibility of forming into another storm formed. Very late on the same day, the system organized and became Tropical Depression Nine. The next day at 12:00 UTC, Nine was found to have winds of 45 mph, and the storm became Tropical Storm Helene. Helene began rapidly intensifying, and by 22:00 UTC, Helene was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane as it made landfall on Belize and Majahual. Helene weakened to a tropical storm after landfall, but little change in wind speed was observed. Helene entered the Bay of Campeche as a 65 mph storm, and rapid intensification continued. Helene was upgraded to a hurricane once again soon after entering the BoC. Then, on September 9, Helene became a Category 2 hurricane and then a Category 3. Upon Helene becoming a Category 3 major hurricane in the Bay of Campeche, this is only the second such occurrence since reliable records began in 1850. The only other storm to become a major hurricane in the Bay of Campeche was Hurricane Karl of 2010. Helene made landfall late on September 9, causing moderate damage in Coatzacoalcos and surrounding areas. Helene rapidly weakened after landfall and dissipated on September 10. Hurricane Isaac A tropical wave departed from the lower coast of Africa on September 10 and moved across the Main Development Region in the Atlantic while slowly organizing. The system finally acquired enough cyclonic characteristics to become Tropical Depression Ten on September 13. Ten remained a tropical depression for at least one day before beginning to intensify gradually. By the next day, Tropical Storm Warnings and Watches had been issued for Puerto Rico, the U.S. Virgin Islands, and the Dominican Republic. Soon after, Tropical Depression Ten began to show signs of strengthening and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Isaac late on September 14. Isaac made landfall in Puerto Rico in the early morning hours of the next day, causing torrential downpours and flash flooding. Isaac then passed by the Dominican Republic later in the day, causing extensive flooding and killing 20 people. Isaac moved over the Bahamas and became a hurricane on September 17. Isaac then reached its peak as a high-end Category 2 hurricane with 105 mph (165km/h winds on September 18. Then Isaac's structure disintegrated and it weakened to a tropical storm as it made landfall in Florida near Palm Bay. Isaac then moved inland and dissipated on September 21. Throughout its lifetime, Isaac made landfall in four different places. Isaac killed a total of 23 people in it path and resulted in a total of $290 million in damages from Isaac alone. Hurricane Joyce On September 15, a tropical wave began developing and organizing over Africa, moving to the west at a steady pace. Eventually the system moved into the Atlantic ocean, and a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert (TCFA) was issued for the storm as it passed barely to the south of the Cape Verde Islands on September 16. The next day, the storm finally was designated at a tropical depression as gale force winds had been measured on Brava Island. Tropical Depression Eleven-L continued to the west-northwest while gradually intensifying Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Tropical Storm Michael Subtropical Storm Nadine Subtropical Depression Sixteen Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement In the spring of 2019, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Leslie from its rotating list. It was replaced with ''Lucille ''for the 2024 season. Season Effects In Progress See Also * 2018 Pacific Hurricane Season (CycloneMC) * 2018 West Pacific Typhoon Season (CycloneMC) * 2018 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC) * Tropical Storm Alberto - First named storm of season, transitioned to tropical on May 27. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:CycloneMC Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons